


The Reason for the Season

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Prowl and Optimus learn from Sari why Christmas is special.





	The Reason for the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> For [Eerian-sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/profile).

Prowl stood in the doorway, watching the snow fall over the streets of Detroit. Sari came and stood beside him.

"Wow. It's really coming down out there," she commented.

Prowl looked down at her and said, "The snow is falling, yes. It doesn't seem to be any thicker than usual, however."

"This has been a weird year for snow, Prowl. We've been getting more than we usually do, and sooner, too."

Prowl looked out at the streets with a frown. "Must you go? I have scanned deeper and the roadways are iced over, covered with snow."

"Bumblebee is going to take me," Sari replied.

"Again, do you absolutely need to leave this building?" Prowl repeated.

"Oh. Perhaps not. Let me go talk to Bulkhead and Bumblebee." Sari headed back into the warehouse to where the two mechs were arguing.

Prowl turned back to the snow, attempting to achieve the meditative state he'd almost been in before Sari had interrupted. Optimus came over and stood next to him, joining him in peering out at the snow, and Prowl gave up the attempt to meditate.

"Sari said she needed to get home to help prepare for Christmas. I called her father and he would prefer she stayed here. The roads are covered in ice and emergency services are on accident alert." Optimus reported.

Prowl nodded. "What is so important about Christmas?"

Optimus shook his head, "I'm not sure. Sari explained that it was the time when family got together and exchanged gifts. She tried to show me clips of families, but it seemed they always were fighting and she stopped trying to show me."

Prowl bowed his head and accessed the datastreams of the humans. Optimus pressed closer, and Prowl allowed himself to lean against the other mech, drawing warmth from him and allowing Prowl to concentrate on what he was processing.

Finally, Prowl raised his head.

"Well?" Optimus asked.

"It is a festival to celebrate the birth of a religious figure. However, there are many fables and cultural appropriations surrounding the date, and because of the cultural significance of the event, many people feel the stress and react poorly."

Optimus frowned, "It seems a shame to keep Sari from her father, then. How can we get her home safely?"

Prowl leaned a little further into Optimus before straightening and saying, "I don't know. Shall we ask?"

They turned to rest and Optimus grinned. Bumblebee and Bulkhead had cobbled together a tree from various pieces of junk lying around and had decorated it using Bulkhead's paints to make the pieces pretty. Sari had her back to them and had called her father on her phone. Ratchet was grumbling, but he was also using some of his lighter metal to form boxes that Bumblebee and Bulkhead were filling and placing under the tree.

As Prowl and Optimus joined the group, Sari's father, Isaac, was saying "It does not matter that you are not here as long as you are safe, warm, and dry. We can open gifts when you get home. Meanwhile, please stay where you are, Sari. I would worry if you tried to get home right now."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I should have left sooner." Sari told him.

"It is alright, Sari. Please do not worry about it. What's done is done." Isaac replied.

"I love you, Papa. Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too, Sari. Merry Christmas."

Sari ended the call and looked down at the floor.

Optimus crouched down and said, "Sari, we can try to get you home if it is that important."

Sari looked at him and shook her head. "I'll miss being with my dad, but it's not safe out there. There are so many accidents right now that even getting to the tower would be risky, and then you'd have to come back. Besides, I get to spend more time with you, and that's always good."

Bumblebee said, "We got you presents, Sari!"

Sari looked up and saw the tree. Her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. "You made Christmas!" Gleeful, she ran over to the tree and began poking the gifts under it.

Optimus stood up and stepped back next to Prowl.

"I believe we have just seen the reason for the celebrations," he murmured to Prowl.

Prowl nodded. "Yes. Merry Christmas, Optimus."

"Merry Christmas, Prowl."

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Many good wishes for the season and the new year, Eerian!


End file.
